Because Everyone Has Their Romeo
by Takato Lover16
Summary: I can't see you. You can't see me. But still we're here.


**Throughout this Fic, I'll be mentioning songs; it is strongly recommended you give them a listen to while reading. :') **

**Feedback would be lovely! :'D **

Because Everyone Has Their Romeo 

Valentine's evening, people gathered; their hearts together, compacted into the tightest of places march forward in some kind of forthcoming fashion. With even the blackest of clouds smiling, times like these are surely wasted to the lonely.

Because everyone has their Romeo; everyone has their Romeo;

Everyone has their Romeo, but me.

"It's so boring here without any company" Matt spoke into the phone, each word echoing around the emptiness of his new apartment.

Long pause on the other side; blonde bangs dangled lazily, folding into some cocoon on the only piece of furniture in the entire place, a red and white couch – strawberries and cream taste nowhere's vouch.

"Want to hang out later?" Matt spoke impatiently, the silence irritating him a little.

"Can't – busy" Two words. That was all.

"Need to go, see you" And Tai vanished.

"I love you" Matt tried, but the line lay dead.

Well, that was a meaningful conversation, there, the teen thought sarcastically, careless in dropping the cordless house phone down beside. An arm dragging lazily from the short height, onto bare laminated floorboards, Matt decided at that second to not be miserable, and so unpacked his iPod and dock, and transformed the quiet – music filled.

**I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind That I put down in words; How wonderful life is while you're in the world. **

Click off.

This isn't my iPod! The blonde thought frustratadely, all the full boxes littering in the hallway; the job of unpacking seeming suddenly titanic, without his special blend of musical taste.

But random music is a lot better than no music at all, Matt concluded with his brain, yet not without a gigantic sigh, and huffing sound.

Riiiiiiiiinnnggggg!

Matt scrambled to find the source; miscellaneous items tossed just anywhere, disguising what was once the floor into a tip – looked quite professional, too.

One of those old fashioned alarm clocks, with the two metal chimes on the top and everything, rung out to Matt's irritancy, until a smack off the batteries out the back.

Attempting a placement back, the blonde spied where the noise had become so; an envelope, imprinted shut with red or pink wax. Long fingers grasped the item, and brought it up to sightline; they read a name: Matt Ishida, and began a rip open with the greatest of impatience.

Sudden song erupted from the dock behind, a song, one of Matt's favourites: '1000 Miles' by Vanessa Carlton; but something seemed strange about this version; that something strange soon revealed as a very familiar voice of a very well known brunette.

**Unpacking your suitcase; All thrown out, iPod found That you don't trace. **

**Listening blindly to this, You're thinking 'That's Tai' perhaps fall down, Floorboards bound. **

**I can't see you. You can't see me. But still we're here. **

**If I could write a love song, dear, I'd sing half-dressed like Britney Spears; You know I'm kidding, well, I hope you know that, Because, well, I love you, you know? **

**My soccer shorts trapeze When I think of you; A good line? Way too dirty? I'm sorry. **

**Not glittering with rhyme; I don't own a dime, Sleeping in your basement's wine basement.**

**I can't see you. You can't see me. But still we're here. **

**If I could write a love song, dear, I'd sing half-dressed like Britney Spears; You know I'm kidding, well, I hope you know that, Because, well, I love you, you know? **

**You, me; to show you this love I… You, me; don't need this single day. You, me; we're more than valentines. You, me; us. **

**Unpacking your suitcase; All thrown out, iPod found That you don't trace.**

**Listening blindly to this, You're thinking 'That's Tai' perhaps fall down, Floorboards bound. **

**Is this plagiarism? Crap – it is, isn't it? Vanessa's gonna kick my ass. **

**If I could write a love song, dear, I'd sing half-dressed like Britney Spears; You know I'm kidding, well, I hope you know that, Because, well, I love you. **

**If I could write a love song, dear, I'd sing half-dressed like Britney Spears; You know I'm kidding, well, I hope you know that, Because, well, I love you, Because, well, I need you, You know?**

Matt just stayed there, face planted into the floorboards beneath, smile just about reaching the tip of his temples. One eye opened, (The one that wasn't eating wood) their fingers finally began reading the contents of the envelope – a written over sheet of coveted tree.

**Guess who. That's right; it's me – Tai – your boyfriend. I know we decided on not getting each other anything this year, but I just couldn't resist; I love seeing you happy. **

**Anyway, the next song that's going play is a clue to where your next letter is, so make sure you listen very carefully, okay? **

**The song is: **

'**I'm walking on sunshine' by Katrina and the Waves**

**P.S. I am genuinely scared about that plagiarism thing, so no telling anyone about 'my' song! :'P**

The merry lyrics exploded into Matt's ears, his brain analysing memory for clues. With a sudden rush, the blonde yanked on his trainers, not bothering to tie them, and a shadow of him became rushing out is new home; he'd first thought the window would be the more direct route, but finally came to the conclusion that he'd be quicker with no broken limbs and his consciousness Intact.

Wind whistling, bustled usually perfect hair, but Matt just didn't care. Legs dashed like 'Sonic the Hedgehog' down the sidewalk alleyways – the quickest path.

Though clouds engulfed the sky entirely, this place always held onto rays of the lines; the centre of town, fountains stationed diagonal from the other criss-crosses of the same; water vapour, like oil, reflected back the pavement a shiny, rainbow pattern work; polished cracks of the rows sparkled with the sun's dust.

Just like when he'd try to teach Tai how to dance like a gentleman; all those misplaced steps and trodden over toes ago – as ever – the sun danced that day, too.

They'd taken refuge from the heat, not beyond the moisture in the air; both upon some old stone furniture, chiselled into the shape of modern day benches.

Returning to the present, Matt, casting long, narrow shadows as he sprinted over the sunlit platform, almost flying as if his pixie wings had yet to sprout, neared that same hard surface, untainted by time or graffiti threads.

A gentle sit down.

Now, I'm sure Tai had a brownie flavoured lollipop that day… He chucked it behind us, and… Matt thought intently, ruffling through the foliage decorating his opposite; another envelope, addressed to himself again:

**Go back to the apartment. **

**P.S. I know, you hate me for making you exercise, but just make sure you love me again by the time you get here! :'P **

**P.P.S. Sorry about messing up your hair, pretty boy! ;'P**

Tai was there? The blonde thought excitedly, ignored the quip and made record time back to his home; moving hurriedly up the hundreds of metal stair steps, unwilling to wait a third of the time for an elevator's arrival.

Here, back at his front door.

Opened it surprising slow, and there was

Tai, cat ears stuck to his head, whiskers pointing from his nose, paws covering his hands, cat feet, his toes. To the tail, Matt could only stare – the tail sprouting from you know where.

The mucky brunette, on all fours, approached gracefully, letter perched in his wet mouth, shorts, his only clothing, no noise with the movements. He looked a little like a stray, but far too loving for that, Matt thought, great affection for his boyfriend.

Sitting down, paws up like a begging dog, or showbiz dancing canine, Tai delivered his envelope, and spoke:

"Meow, I, meow, know how much, meow, you said you'd like, meow, me, meow, to dress, meow, like a, meow, cat, meow"

"I didn't think you'd actually ever go through with it"

"You don't like it?" Tai became human once more.

"No, I don't. I love it" Feline again, the brunette purred impressively realistic.

Matt ruffled the other's hair while undoing his letter; piece of paper:

**Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, moeewwwwwwww. **

"Could you please translate?" The blonde offered the lines.

"Of course! It says: I love you, I really dooooooooooooo"

Matt wasn't able to resist after that, and pounced on the brunette, ruining the innocence somewhat with his bombardments of non church kissing. Whiskers tickling their faces, back and forward, swinging, briskly whisking across cheek bones – but no-one else cared, really.

Only within a few of the deeper, tongue filled moments, Matt noticed the stick-over cat fangs etching their way out the corners of Tai's mouth – this did little but encourage him further.

"All you need now is a-"

Jingle.

"Bell. I guess you've thought of everything, huh?"

"Hmmm; I ran you a nice bubble bath, too"

"Me? Can't you see yourself through those whiskers?" They came apart with Tai's dirt's cover blown.

"Erm… I rushed home from my soccer game, and anyway, cats hate water"

"Not according to what I've seen on YouTube, recently"

"That's all lies. They don't – I should know – I am one; I mean; erm… Meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow, meow – and meow" A nod assuring something.

"So, what are you, Soccer Kitty?"

"No. I'm not a kitty – they're babies! I'm a cat!" Sharp, playful claws came out.

"Okay, keep your fur on; Soccer Cat?"

"That's right!" Some random superhero pose ensued.

"Now, about this bath"

"One second thought, let's skip the bath idea and go straight to the finale" Paw grabbing hand, hotly.

"Wait, Tai."

"Meow?"

"I haven't got you anything, and now I feel horrible"

"Look, I know that what I'm about to say will make you think I'm been at the gorgonzola again, but, I love you, Matt, and really, honestly, cross my heart and hope to die-ly, just having you with me is gift enough"

If he valued the air in his lungs, the brunette wouldn't have disclosed that bit of information; as expected, another pounce; throughout, Tai guided them to his finale, kissing right onto the red railed balcony.

"You painted my balcony?"

"Yeah – red – it means love… Or something"

"I love it"

The kissing happened again, Matt not yet taking notice of the ribbons tied anticlockwise around rose covered deck chairs and the full glass of Matt's favourite beverage – 'Super Orange Blast Frenzy Mega Monster Mix-Up Bonanza… With Banana!'

But when he did, the same happened.

"I love you" Eyes stared into the other's, then a turn to the sky.

"Now, we're going to stargaze together – just like we always said"

"But there isn't a star in the sky" Matt quickly spoke, not wanting to discourage Tai as much as what was apparent.

"Erm… Cloudgaze?" Down, then straight back up again with a ping, like a kitchen timer.

"Okay – cloudgazing, it is"

Valentines are unnecessary. If you love someone, don't wait until the red is hung around the globe; if you're waiting to steal that starlight for the one you love, just settle with a cloud of every other sky – if they're going to love you, they won't mind which day you do it on.

If you're ever feeling lonely, remember that,

Because everyone has their Romeo; everyone has their Romeo;

Everyone has their Romeo, even me.

**End**


End file.
